


The Best Kind Of Interruption

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: A Ship A Day Drabbles [12]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reunion Fluff, chris hates paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Chris’s endless paperwork is aggravating him, but a very special someone surprises him and makes everything better.





	The Best Kind Of Interruption

Chris x Winona

Chris was grumbling under his breath while working through another enormous pile of paperwork and hating his life. It was hard to get used to a life on the ground and being a paper-pushing desk jockey. He missed the Stars and his ship intensely and frequently wondered why he didn’t just retire after the whole Nero catastrophe. If it wasn’t for Richard and Phil continually reminding him that the admiralty needed more people like him, he would’ve quit awhile ago. 

He was very glad for the interruption of a knock on his door, even if it was Komack’s annoying face. He’d take it over paperwork. 

“Come in!” He called.

“Hey, handsome,” said Winona Kirk, grinning at him from the doorway. His heart skipped a beat and he gaped for a minute before getting up to pull her into his arms. 

“Hi, Win,” he murmured between kisses. “What a lovely surprise. Thought you weren’t getting in until next week.” 

“Our planned stop before earth got cancelled so we came right home,” she said, not letting go of him. “I missed you a lot, dear. I’m getting to the point where the stars are losing their luster with the long separations. I have a lot of thinking to do on this shore leave.” 

“Hmm,” he hummed, kissing her hair, which was more grey than blonde now. “You know where to go if you need a listening ear.” 

“Lucky me,” She said, kissing him again.

“How are you doing, Chris? Has my exasperating offspring been giving you trouble lately?” 

Chris chuckled and shook his head.

“Surprisingly, no. He seems to be doing just fine from the recent reports. He’s become the Captain I believed he could be.” 

“And he’s plainly loving it,” she added. “I used to sometimes worry that he was only doing Starfleet to prove people wrong, but that’s not the case. You did wonders for him.” 

“I don’t know about that. I DO know your presence does wonders for ME,” Chris said, swiftly changing the subject. 

“Aww. As smooth as ever, baby,” Winona laughed. “You look exceedingly thrilled to have your paperwork interrupted.” 

“Can you blame me?” He said gesturing to his desk. “I’ve been toiling over this nonsense for hours and then you walk in.....” His sentence trailed off as he was again distracted by kisses. 

Winona buried her face in his chest and sighed contentedly.

“Do you think they’d mind if I steal you away for awhile?” She inquired. “We have some lost time to make up for.” 

“If they do, they’ll get over it, beautiful,” Chris murmured. “I am yours to command.”


End file.
